


Other Days I'm Just a Lucky Bug

by ViimaTheFailcat



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Injury Recovery, M/M, Wedding Fluff, fem!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViimaTheFailcat/pseuds/ViimaTheFailcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bifur gets in an accident and has trouble in daily life. His cousins are busy with their own lives. Enter Óin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Days I'm Just a Lucky Bug

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty shoddily written, I'm sorry. Thanks for pazithigallifreya at Tumblr for betaing! The title comes from the Owl City song "Honey and the Bee".

Throbbing pain. That was the first thing he felt as he woke up. Throbbing, searing pain in his forehead, like shards of glass in his skull.

 

The next thing he felt were bedsheets in his hands as he clenched them into fists. He tried opening his eyes, but everything was too bright, so he closed them again immediately. His head lolled on the pillow as he drew a rasping breath. He tried to speak, but all he could manage was a quiet groan. It seemed to be enough because he heard someone talking and felt a touch on his arm.

 

“Good morning, Bifur,” said a voice Bifur didn’t recognize, “Stay still. You are in a hospital. Everything is fine.”

 

Bifur groaned again. Hospital?

 

“We will call your cousins as soon as we can,” the soothing voice continued, “They will be happy to hear you are awake.”

 

Bofur. Bombur. They must have been wo- Wait. How long has Bifur been… been what, again? Sleeping? What happened?

 

He opened his eyes again and the light was still painfully bright, but not blinding anymore. When his eyes got used to the brightness he realized that there was a nurse standing near his bed reaching for the phone attached to the wall. She called for a doctor. Her voice dropped to a soothing hum in the background as Bifur looked around and saw that he was indeed in a hospital. But what had happened? Why was he here? Bifur tried wording his questions, but he just groaned for a third time. He frowned and tried again. No matter how he tried, all he could get out were incoherent noises. The nurse hung up and looked at Bifur.

 

“Right. I called for a doctor who will check that everything is okay. How are you feeling?”

 

Bifur motioned towards his head. “Hhhhh,” he said.

 

The nurse frowned. “Your head hurts?” she asked. Bifur nodded. “Let’s up the morphine, then.” As the nurse fiddled with one of the machines next to the bed the door opened and a huge man in scrubs walked in. The doctor, Bifur assumed. The next moments were a blur as the doctor checked Bifur’s eyes and other things he couldn’t follow. The doctor seemed to be happy with Bifur’s condition, saying everything was fine.

 

Bifur just nodded and settled into the pillows. Soon there was a knock on the door and Bombur peeked in. “Hello, we-” He was interrupted by his oldest and second oldest pushing the door wide open and bursting in.

 

“Oh dear,” Bombur’s wife, Mirra chuckled.

 

“Careful! He’s still sick!” Bombur said.

 

“Uncle Bifur!” the eldest, Borra, said loudly as he stopped near the bed, almost bouncing on his feet.

 

“Good morning,” Mifur, the second oldest said.

 

“It’s not morning,” Borra said to her.

 

“B-but that’s what you say when someone wakes up!”

 

“Quietly now,” Mirra said, appearing behind them, holding one of the twins, Berra, on her hip. “How are you feeling, Bifur?”

 

Bifur smiled and gave a weak thumbs-up. He heard the other twin, Birra whisper that she wanted to see too. Bombur lifted her easily onto the bed. The doctor excused himself, saying he would be in his office if he was needed.

 

“Bofur and Bella will be here soon,” he said. Birra took Bifur’s hand and Bifur squeezed it gently, rubbing his big, calloused thumb over the delicate knuckles. He was dizzy and disoriented, but the small hand in his somewhat helped him ground himself.

 

“Can you come home now?” she asked quietly. Bifur shrugged.

 

“Did they tell you when you can go?” Mirra asked. Bifur shook his head and closed his eyes.

 

The door opened again and Bofur’s voice came in. “Helloo! A little bird told me someone woke up finally!” Bifur opened his eyes to see Bella nudge him.

 

“Don’t be mean, Bofur,” she scolded.

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Bofur chuckled as the two settled on the other side of Bifur’s bed. “How are you feeling, cousin?”

 

Bifur hummed and closed his eyes again. He was getting tired already.

 

“We should let him rest,” Bella said.

 

“Agreed,” Mirra said. “He needs sleep to recover.”

 

“I don’t wanna go,” Mifur said, “He’ll be alone in here.” Bifur smiled.

 

“There will be nice doctors taking care of him. He won’t be alone.”

 

“And we’ll visit him, won’t we?” Borra said.

 

“Of course,” Bombur said. “Even more often now that he’s awake.”

                 

The kids let out a quiet, but enthusiastic “yay”

 

Bifur felt a hand on his arm and he opened his eyes. Bella gave his arm a gentle squeeze.

 

“We’ll visit you again when you’re feeling better,” she said. Bifur nodded.

 

Bofur and Bella looked so happy together, he thought dazedly. “I’m happy for them” was his last thought before he fell asleep. He was vaguely aware of Birra hugging him and saying goodbye before they left.

 

***

 

“He seemed very quiet,” Bombur said worriedly when Bofur had shut the door.

 

“He’s always like that,” Bofur said with a shrug.

 

“I agree with Bombur,” Bella interjected, “he is quiet, yes, but that was too quiet.”

 

“Is Uncle Bifur okay?” Mifur asked worriedly.

 

“Of course he is,” Bofur said reassuringly, “He’s just a bit tired, that’s all.”

                 

“But he’s slept for days!” Birra argued.

                 

“Uncle Bifur isn’t feeling well and he needs a lot of sleep,” Bella explained, “Like when you have a cold and all you want to do is sleep.”

                 

The children’s faces cleared in understanding.

                 

“We still should talk to his doctor,” Bombur said.

 

***

 

Bifur’s doctor, Beorn, frowned at Bifur’s charts. “We were able to remove the shard of glass completely, but it has left brain damage,” he said. “He may require constant assistance while he recovers and he may have difficulties speaking.”

                 

“Constant?” Bofur asked with a frown.

                 

“Yes. It would be the best if someone lived with him after he’s discharged. For a few months to years, depending.”

                 

“That seems difficult…” Bombur muttered. “I would take him, but we don’t have the space…”

                 

“We don’t either,” Bella worried.

                 

“And Bifur lives too far away for us to get to him easily,” Bofur said.

                 

Beorn frowned. “That does pose a problem.” His face cleared suddenly. “Oh, wait, I know a guy.” He dug around in his drawers until he found a business card. He held it out and Bombur took it.

                 

“Oin’s Personal Therapy,” he read out loud. There was a phone number and an address.

                 

“He might be able to stay with Bifur, if he’s free,” Beorn said, “Give him a call, if you need him.”

                 

“We’ll ask Bifur,” Bombur said, pocketing the card. “Thank you.”

 

***

 

Bifur frowned at the card. He knew that he would need this Oin person, but he had an uncomfortable feeling that therapist  would just be a glorified babysitter. He knew he just had to swallow his pride and accept the help until he could manage it on his own.

 

_You do realize that I cannot call him, right?_ he wrote on the notebook Bofur had brought him.

 

Silence fell into the room.

 

“Oh… right,” Bombur said softly. “Would you like me to call him for you?”

 

Bifur nodded, feeling like a child. He hated this, not being able to talk. It made him feel helpless. Not being able to speak is why Bofur had brought him the notebook and Bombur had brought him a book on sign language. Both were in frequent use, as Bifur used the notebook to write things down in as he studied the book.

 

“I’ll call him once we get home,” Bombur promised.

 

It was five days after Bifur had first woken up. Bifur had spent the time in and out of consciousness, but his waking hours were getting increasingly longer. Bifur still couldn’t speak, he had some dizzy spells and he zoned out a lot more than he used to. Because of those reasons, his walking was shaky and he was very absent-minded.

 

“Any news on your discharge?” Bella asked, changing the subject.

                 

Bifur shook his head. _Beorn said “soonish”._

                 

“Not very precise,” Mirra frowned.

                 

Bifur shrugged. _He will tell us as soon as he knows._

 

***

 

Three days later, Bifur was discharged. Everyone was cheerful, Bombur too, even if he fussed and worried. But that’s Bombur for you. He has fussed and worried ever since he learnt how. What Bifur didn’t expect, though, was Bella to join Bombur’s fussing.

                 

“Me and Mirra took the liberty to tidy your flat a bit,” she said with a slightly nervous smile. “I hope you don’t mind.”

                 

Bifur shook his head with a smile. It was nice to know that he wouldn’t have to clean the flat first thing when he got back from the hospital.

                 

Bifur opened the door and stepped in. It was good to be back home. Bombur slipped past him and made a beeline towards the kitchen (to make dinner, presumably). Bella followed him soon after.

                 

“Home sweet home, eh?” Bofur grinned as they settled down. Bifur grinned, giving his cousin a thumbs-up.

 

Oin arrived soon after them, just in time for dinner.

 

The doorbell rang and Bofur went to open it. Soon he came into the living room with a white-haired man who was wearing red-rimmed glasses.

                 

“Bifur! Oin’s here,” Bofur called out. Bifur looked up from the floor where he had been playing with Birra and Berra, the latter snuggled in his lap. Bifur moved him onto the floor gently and stood. He looked at Oin. He was certainly older than Bifur. His nose had a sharp, very noticeable hook and there were a few freckles on his cheeks. Oin smiled politely and held his hand out. Bifur took it and squeezed, giving it a small shake.

                 

“I hope Bifur’s flat wasn’t too hard to find,” Bofur said.

                 

Oin waved his hand. “Wasn’t that hard. I’ve been around here before.”

                 

Bombur appeared from the kitchen. “Dinner is rea- oh! You must be Oin.”

                 

“That’s Bombur, my younger brother. Also Bifur’s cousin,” Bofur said. Bella and Mirra appeared from the kitchen too. “And those are Mirra and Bella. Bombur’s wife and my girlfriend.” Bombur, Mirra and Bella walked closer and shook hands with Oin.

                 

“These are my and Bom’s children,” Mirra said, motioning towards the children spread around the living room, “Borra, Mifur and the twins, Berra and Birra.”

                 

“You seem to be close,” Oin observed.

                 

Bofur shrugged. “Me, Bombur and Bifur are the only family we have.”

                 

“So we stick together,” Bombur smiled. “Anyway, dinner’s ready, come and eat!”

 

For dinner, Bombur had made simple chicken risotto, and a smaller pot of mushroom risotto for Bifur.

 

“So you don’t eat meat at all?” Oin asked Bifur. Bifur shook his head.

                 

_No meat, but I do eat dairy_ , Bifur wrote.

                 

Oin nodded. “I should look up some recipes.”

                 

_I have cookbooks._

                 

“Ah, that solves it, then,” Oin grinned.

 

The rest of the dinner was spent in a polite chatter as Bifur’s family got to know Oin.

 

Bifur learned that Oin liked ginger tea more than anything. He had a friend who owned a teashop and made it just the way he liked it. He visited said shop as often as he could. He knew which flowers were edible. He was interested in herbs, but not in gardening. He barely had enough patience to grow herbs. He had been born with underdeveloped eardrums, which is why he had to wear a hearing aid.

 

Soon the dinner was eaten and it was time for Bombur, Mirra, the kids, Bofur and Bella to go home. They made Bifur promise to text them often, since he couldn’t call now. Bifur promised.

 

Bifur’s family left and he was left alone with Oin. Silence fell immediately over Bifur’s home.

                 

_I’ll show you your room._

                 

Bifur’s house had a room which he never used, so he had put a bed in it and started calling it the guest bedroom, even if he rarely had guests.

                 

Oin grabbed his luggage from the corner of the living room he had left them in. He hadn’t had time to deposit them anywhere before he was whisked away for food.

                 

“The dinner was delicious. Did your cousin cook it?”

                 

Bifur nodded. _He’s a chef. I think that Bella helped him._

                 

Oin nodded. “He works in a restaurant, right?”

                 

_He has one._ Bifur grinned. Oin chuckled.

                 

“What about Bella? Does she work in a restaurant or own one?”

                 

_I don’t think so. She’s just enthusiastic._

                 

“Ah.”

There was a short pause in the conversation. “Do you want to tell me about the accident?”

Bifur nodded and turned to his notebook. _Drove across a cross-roads and someone crashed to my side. Lost control of their car, I think. No one died, thank goodness._

“Indeed,” Oin agreed.

                 

So they spent about half an hour as Oin unpacked, Oin chatting and Bifur writing his responses into the notebook. Soon (surprisingly soon, Bifur thought) it was 11PM, and the two decided to go to sleep.

 

***

 

The first few weeks went fine, although sometimes Bifur got such bad dizzy spells that he collapsed. During those times Oin helped him to the sofa and laid him down, telling him they would go away after a while, that there wasn’t anything to be worried about. Bifur believed him.

                 

Then the nightmares started.

 

The first night, Bifur woke with a violent jolt, heart racing. He reached for his phone and checked the time. Four in the morning. Bifur sighed and found he couldn’t fall asleep again, so he left the bed and went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. He turned the kettle on and sat down to wait.

                 

“Oh, good morning,” Oin said, making Bifur jolt again. “Sorry, did I scare you?”

                 

Bifur blinked rapidly and looked around. Suddenly it was very bright in the kitchen. Did Oin turn the light on? Wait, why was Oin up so early?

                 

As Bifur was busy being confused, Oin shuffled to the kettle. “Why is the kettle on? With no water inside?”

                 

Bifur made a confused sound. No water inside? He had just refilled it!

                 

Oin frowned. “Everything okay?” Bifur turned to look at the clock above the door. Nine in the morning?! Bifur stood and strode over to the window. The sun was up.

                 

“What’s wrong?” Oin set a careful hand on Bifur’s shoulder.

                 

Bifur motioned him to wait and he went to get his notebook. _I woke up at four. How’s it nine?_

                 

Oin looked puzzled. “I… I don’t understand.”

                 

Bifur gave a frustrated huff and wrote: _Had a nightmare. Woke at four. Came to kitchen for tea. Suddenly it’s nine._

                 

Oin was frowning. “You sat there for, what, five hours?”

                 

Bifur rubbed his eyes. Oin clapped him on the shoulder. “There, there. It’s fine. You just zoned out. A bit longer than normal, that’s all.”

                 

Bifur hummed, still feeling uneasy. How long would he have sat there if Oin hadn’t been there?

                 

“Sit down,” Oin said gently, “I’ll make breakfast.”

                 

Bifur sat and Oin started puttering around the stove. “So… does that happen often? The zoning out?”

                 

Bifur nodded. _After the accident. But never so long._

                 

Oin hummed. “That’s something we have to look out for, then. Beans on toast?”

                 

Bifur nodded again.

                 

“You mentioned a nightmare?” Oin continued as he dumped some beans onto a pan. “Want to talk about it?”

 

Bifur shrugged. _Not much to talk about. Don’t remember much._

                 

Oin frowned. “If you have a nightmare again, I want you to wake me up.”

                 

Bifur frowned but nodded.

 

***

 

The next nightmare Bifur had was so bad that he woke up to Oin shaking him.

                 

“Bifur? Are you okay?”

                 

Bifur stared at Oin with wide eyes before he fell back onto the bed, burying his face into his hands.

                 

“I heard you shout,” Oin said quietly. “Another nightmare?”

                 

Bifur nodded. He was embarrassed that he had woken Oin like that.

                 

Oin hummed, and the bed dipped a bit as he sat down.

                 

“Would it help if I stayed here?”

                 

Bifur lifted his hands from his face to look at Oin. When Oin just stared back, expecting Bifur to answer, he sat up and reached over to the nightstand to grab his notebook.

 

_You don’t have to._

                 

“It’s fine,” Oin smiled, “That’s what I’m paid for, right?”

                 

Bifur sighed, cheeks burning with embarrassment.

                 

Oin took it as a permission. “Move over.” He settled onto Bifur’s bed, leaning against the headboard. “Go back to sleep.”

                 

_What about you? Are you going to sleep there?_

                 

Oin shrugged. “If I fall asleep.”

                 

_Your neck will hurt in the morning._

                 

“I’ll deal with it.”

                 

_And you call yourself a doctor._

                 

Oin laughed and swatted Bifur. “Shut up and go to sleep!”

                 

Bifur chuckled and sat up, leaning against the headboard like Oin. The two settled into comfortable silence. Soon, they were both asleep, Bifur’s head on Oin’s shoulder, Oin’s head on Bifur’s.

 

They woke up a few hours later and, sure enough, Oin’s neck was stiff. Bifur watched him cook breakfast and rub it in an attempt to ease some of the stiffness away. Feeling that it was his fault, Bifur waited until the breakfast was ready and sat Oin down. Oin protested, but quieted when Bifur started massaging his neck, smoothing the kinks.

                 

Oin hummed, leaning into the touch. “You never said you were this good at giving a massage.”

                 

Bifur chuckled, still working on the knots. When he was done, Oin rolled his neck.

                 

“Wow, it’s like new. Thanks!” Bifur smiled and sat down to eat.

                 

“What about your neck?” Oin asked. Bifur shrugged.

                 

_A bit stiff, but I’ll manage._

                 

“Are you sure? I could massage it.”

                 

_If you really want to_ , Bifur wrote with a grin.

                 

Oin chuckled. “Let me finish eating first.”

 

***

 

“What should we do about the nightmares?” Oin asked as he massaged Bifur’s neck.

                 

Bifur sighed. He didn’t really want to talk about them.

                 

_I don’t know._

                 

“Do you fall asleep after waking up?”

                 

Bifur shook his head.

                 

“Did you fall asleep after I joined you?”

                 

Bifur nodded.

                 

A silence fell as Oin digested the information.

                 

“Maybe we should sleep in the same room?” he suggested hesitantly. “You can say no, it’s just a suggestion.”

                 

Bifur shrugged wearily. _It’s worth a try._ He was tired of not getting a good night’s sleep.

                 

“Should we get a mattress on the floor?”

                 

_We could move the whole bed._

                 

“No, that’d be… Would it even fit in the doorway?”

                 

_Good point._

                 

“I could sleep on a mattress on the floor,” Oin said.

                 

Bifur shook his head. _It won’t be good for your back._

                 

“What do you suggest, then?”

                 

Bifur spent a few seconds to write out his reply.

                 

_My bed is quite wide, so…_ Then there was a doodle of Bifur’s bed in bird-view, divided into two sections with pillows, complete with two stick-figures sleeping on each side.

                 

“Pillows?” Oin asked.

 

Bifur nodded, turning to Oin. _Is this okay?_

 

“Well, it’s um…” Oin hesitated. “If it’s okay with you, I have no problem with it.”

 

Bifur smiled. _You can move back to your room anytime you want._

 

Oin chuckled. “We could try that out. See if it works.”

 

***

 

“There,” Oin said, looking at the bed. “That should do it.”

 

Bifur hummed. They had gathered every pillow available and stacked them onto the bed, as indicated by Bifur’s quick doodle.

                 

_Are you sure you’re okay with this?_ Bifur confirmed.

                 

Oin nodded. “I’ll see myself out if I’m not.”

                 

Bifur nodded with a smile and they laid down, falling asleep after a while.

 

***

 

It turned out that sleeping in the same bed did help with Bifur’s nightmares. He got them more rarely and when he did get them, they weren’t as severe as they used to be. He also fell back asleep more easily.

                 

Although Bifur tended to get a bit… clingy, after nightmares.

 

Oin shifted sleepily, grumbling when something on his chest stopped him from moving. He heard Bifur sigh and the weight on his chest tightened. Something settled onto his shoulder and he could feel hair brush his cheek. He frowned and opened his eyes.

 

Bifur had moved through the wall of pillows and cuddled up to Oin’s side during the night. Oin sighed, patting Bifur’s arm that was splayed across his chest.

 

“Again?” he huffed, voice affectionate. Bifur grumbled, blinking awake. The patient groaned and rolled onto his back, hiding his face into his hands.

 

Oin looked at what was left of the wall of pillows. Most of it was mushed between him and Bifur and the rest had been kicked aside.

                 

“You know,” Oin said slowly, “I think we could retire the pillows at this point.”

 

Bifur lifted his hands from his face and shot a confused look at Oin.

 

“Since this is what usually happens to it,” Oin continued, tilting a head towards the mess.

 

Bifur looked at him for a while, before he turned away and grabbed his notebook. _If you’re sure._

 

Oin smiled. “I am.”

 

***

 

“What is it that you do for a living, again?” Oin asked one day.

                 

Bifur motioned with his hands and Oin frowned.

                 

“Ah, furniture…? Fixing?”

                 

Bifur nodded and grabbed his notebook. _I do restoration._

                 

“Like with old chairs?” Bifur nodded again.

                 

_Speaking of which, I think I could start working again soon._

                 

Oin hummed. “If you’re sure.”

                 

_I’ll start with something light._

                 

There was a short pause. “How do you get old furniture to repair?”

                 

_My customers would call me or send an email, then bring the furniture over._ A pause. _Although now they can’t call for obvious reasons._

 

“Right,” Oin said slowly.

 

_There are a few things that didn’t get around finishing because of the accident. I’ll start with them._

 

“And where do you work? I haven’t seen any old furniture around.”

 

_I have a workshop. Want to see?_

 

“Sure.” Bifur stood from the sofa and lead Oin to his garage, which he had converted into a workshop. The sides of the room were covered with old furniture in varying conditions. Some were practically falling apart, but some needed just a bit of tweaking. All of them had a piece of paper on them and there was a dresser in the middle of the room.

 

_I’m almost finished with this one. Just a bit of varnish and I can contact the customer._

 

Oin nodded. “So you want to start working again?”

 

_Yeah. I might space out time to time, but my hands are as steady as ever._

 

“Just be careful. Can’t have you cutting your finger because you spaced out at the wrong time.”

 

_That’s why I have you to patch me back together, right?_ Bifur grinned.

 

Oin rolled his eyes. “I’m here to make sure you don’t need any patching up in the first place.”

 

Bifur chuckled as he opened a can of varnish.

 

“I’ll go and get started on lunch. I’ll come get you when I’m ready. Okay?”

 

Bifur nodded and Oin left.

***

 

“February is almost over,” Oin said one evening. Bifur hummed, lifting his eyes from his laptop.

 

“One more month, like always?” Oin asked with a smile. Bifur grinned and nodded.

 

Early in the arrangement Oin and Bifur had agreed reassess the situation at the end of every month and decide if they needed to continue. This has been going on for about four months.

 

Silence fell again until Bifur’s phone broke it, chiming with a text. Bifur grabbed it and made a surprised sound.

 

“What is it?” Oin asked. Bifur turned his phone towards Oin to show a text from Bofur: _Me and Bella got engaged!!!_ And a picture of Bofur’s left hand holding Bella’s, complete with rings.

 

“Oh, that’s great!” Oin beamed. “Tell them congratulations from both of us.”

 

I was going to. Bifur tapped at his phone and sent the message.

***

 

The bus rattled and Bifur clung to the rail above so he wouldn’t fall over. Oin pressed against him as the bus made a turn, as much as the other tried to keep still.

 

“Sorry,” the doctor said, getting just a distracted hum from Bifur, who was staring in other direction. At first Oin thought he was zoning out again until he looked in the same direction.

 

Bifur was looking at a couple. An odd couple, at that. One was a big, muscled, bald man and the other was shorter, skinnier boy wearing glasses. The shorter one was holding the big man’s hand and trying not to fall over in the moving vehicle.

 

The bus made another sharp turn. For a moment it looked like the shorter man was really going to fall over, but the bigger let go of his hand to wrap an arm around his waist and pull him against himself. The shorter one blushed, looking up at the bald man. The big man smiled and the other relaxed, setting his head on the taller one’s shoulder.

 

Oin looked away. It was getting rather intimate. Only then he noticed Bifur staring at him, but he looked away as soon as Oin’s eyes fixed on him. They were standing so close that Oin could clearly see the faint flush of colour on Bifur’s cheeks.

 

Oin politely ignored both the staring and the blush.

 

 

***

 

Oin lay awake, staring at the ceiling. Bifur was half-draped over him again. This time he hadn’t even had a nightmare, he had just migrated to Oin’s side in his sleep. They went to bed apart and woke up cuddling more often than not.

 

It wasn’t that Oin minded. It was that Oin found it slightly alarming that he didn’t mind. In fact, he actually liked it. He liked it very much.

 

He hadn’t had a serious relationship in… what, fifteen years? God, that explained everything. He was just lonely. But he hadn’t craved for this kind of intimacy until now.

 

Bifur hummed in his sleep and hooked his leg around Oin’s hip, shaking the doctor from his thoughts. He shouldn’t be feeling like this, Bifur was his patient. Oin sighed and closed his eyes. He was getting too involved.

 

***

 

Oin spoke up during breakfast.

 

“I think I should move back to my room,” he said quietly.

 

Bifur looked at him, something flickering in his eyes, but quickly hidden. _Okay._ A pause. _I understand._

 

Oin bit his lip, wondering if Bifur really did.

 

***

 

If Bifur had nightmares after that, he didn’t tell Oin and he kept it quiet enough so that Oin wouldn’t hear.

 

***

 

Going for a walk had been a spontaneous decision from both of them. Bifur had had enough of varnish fumes and Oin just wanted some exercise. So they had grabbed their coats and headed to the park that was nearby.

 

_The varnish fumes almost gave me a headache_ , Bifur signed.

 

“Good thing we went out, then,” Oin smiled.

 

Bifur chuckled and lifted his hands to reply, but a dog appeared out of nowhere and bounced against him. Bifur smiled and knelt to pet it instead.

 

“Well hello there,” Oin said, “Where’s your owner?” The dog whined and rubbed against Bifur, tail wagging.

 

There was a sharp, long whistle and the dog’s ears perked up. The whistle continued and the dog bolted away, towards the sound. Bifur stared after it.

 

“Huh,” Oin uttered, “That must’ve been its owner.” He turned to Bifur. “Look at your trousers!”

 

Bifur looked down. Apparently the dog’s paws had been muddy since there was muddy paw-prints all over Bifur’s trousers.

 

Oin tutted and started wiping the mud off. Bifur chuckled and let him.

 

When Oin was done, he straightened his back and suddenly brought their faces close to each other. Very close. Bifur was the first to look away and clear his throat awkwardly.

 

_Thank you_ , he signed.

 

“You’re welcome,” Oin said and patted Bifur’s shoulder before stepping back.

 

The rest of the walk was spent in silence, the tone of which neither of them could name.

 

***

 

“Bella’s family is huge,” Oin muttered, watching the stream of people pouring in. “How am I ever going to learn their names?”

 

Bifur chuckled. _That’s what I’m supposed to be asking. You don’t even have to._

 

Oin blinked. “Oh. Right.” He turned away to hide his flustered face. He had forgotten that he wasn’t going to live with Bifur forever.

 

“How did Bofur fill his side of the chairs, anyway?” Oin asked.

 

_Friends_ , Bifur signed.

 

Oin nodded. Something caught his eye. The big, muscled man he and Bifur had seen in a bus a while back was there. The shorter man was with him, fussing with his tie, shirt collar and jacket. The bigger man tolerated it for a while, before he took the brunette's hands and kissed them. A few words were exchanged before they kissed. Oin turned away again.

 

_Shall we go sit down?_ Bifur asked. Oin nodded. They managed to take one step before a voice called out.

 

“Bifur! Glad to see you up and about!” A tall, thin man appeared out of nowhere and clapped Bifur’s shoulder. Bifur laughed and hugged him.

 

“Bofur told me you have some trouble speaking.”

 

Bifur nodded. _Yeah, but I’ve learnt sign language._

 

The thin man nodded, his smile not shrinking an inch. “I have no idea what you just said.”

 

“He said he’s learnt sign language,” Oin butted in. “Hello, I’m Oin, Bifur’s doctor. Pleasure to meet you.” He held his hand out.

 

“Oh! Thanks.” The man took Oin’s hand and shook it. “Nice to meet you too. I’m Nori, Bofur’s best man.” Nori turned back to Bifur. “Hey, have you seen Ori? He’s supposed to bring his boyfriend too.”

 

Bifur nodded and nodded his head towards the couple Oin had seen earlier. Nori looked in their direction and narrowed his eyes.

 

“Is that…” His eyes widened. “It _is_! Oi, Ori!” The brunette man jolted and turned. Then he turned to say something to the taller man and they started walking towards the rest of them.

 

“Hello, Nori,” Ori said with a flustered smile. “Hello Bifur.” Bifur waved. Nori ignored the greeting and just stared at the bigger man, who was staring back with a scowl.

 

“So… this is _him_.” Nori said.

 

“Ah, yes, this is Dwalin,” Ori said, taking Dwalin’s hand. “Dwalin, this is Bifur, Bofur’s cousin and um…”

 

“Oin,” Oin said again, “Bifur’s doctor. Nice to meet you.”

 

“Oin,” Ori repeated, “Nice to meet you too. And this is my br-”

 

“I know him,” Dwalin interrupted. Ori’s eyebrows rose in confusion, then the man narrowed his eyes at his brother.

 

“What did you _do_?”

 

Nori chuckled. “I’ll tell you later, kiddo.” Ori frowned, turning to Dwalin, who rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Ori’s waist.

 

“You wouldn’t happen to know Balin, by any chance?” Oin asked as they started walking towards the chairs.

 

“Yeah. He’s my brother.”

 

“Oh! I went to school with him.”

 

“Did you? What a-”

 

“Dori’s here,” Ori said, tugging Dwalin’s arm.

 

“Calm down,” Dwalin murmured, kissing Ori’s temple.

 

A grey-haired man turned up and Oin tuned out on their conversation. He turned to Bifur to see his pained look.

 

“You okay?” he asked, grasping the other’s hand. Bifur squeezed it and nodded, carefully drawing his hand away from Oin’s to sign:

 

_Too many people. Too much noise. But I’ll be fine._

 

“Is there anything I could do?” Oin murmured.

 

Bifur smiled and took his hand again. _This_ , he signed as the music started.

 

***

 

Bella’s wedding dress whirled around her legs beautifully as Bofur danced her around the floor slowly.

 

“They look so happy,” Oin sighed. Bifur hummed. Other people joined the dance and Bifur turned to Oin.

 

_Dance?_ Oin gave him a look. _Please?_ Bifur added with a grin.

 

Oin rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Fine.” He held out his hand, and Bifur took it. Then they joined the dancing mass.

 

***

 

“Ma! Ma! Look!” Mifur tugged on Mirra’s sleeve repeatedly. Mirra pulled back from Bombur, still swaying to the music.

 

“What is it, dear?”

 

“Uncle Bifur and Uncle Oin are dancing!” Mirra blinked and looked around before spotting the two.

 

“Well, well,” she hummed with a grin.

 

“Are they going to get married too?” Mifur asked.

 

“That’s for them to decide,” Bombur said firmly, giving his wife a look.

 

Mirra made a face. “Awww.”

 

“I’ll go ask them,” Mifur said. The girl made a move to step towards them, but Bombur grabbed her shoulder.

 

“After the song, love. Let them have a moment,” Bombur said, hoping that the girl would have forgotten until then.

 

***

“They’re looking close,” Bella observed, swaying to the music.

Bofur blinked and had to tear his eyes away from his wife. “Huh? Who?”

Bella nodded her head and Bofur turned to look. “Well well,” he hummed with a grin, turning Bella so he had a better view. “Maybe the next wedding will be theirs.”

“I don’t know,” Bella grinned, “Ori and Dwalin are looking very loving too.”

Bofur hummed and turned Bella again to look at the mentioned couple. “Hmm… But Ori’s quite young still. He probably wouldn’t rush into marriage just yet.”

“Have you seen how he looks at Dwalin? Also, Bifur and Oin have known each other for, what, four months? Give or take.”

Bofur grinned and looked at Bella. For a second his breath was taken from him. He always forgot how beautiful Bella was in the wedding dress and the veil. “I bet you a dinner in that fancy restaurant you love that it’s Bifur and Oin,” he said once he found his words again.

Bella grinned too. “You’re on.”

***

 

“I think it’s time for us to go home,” Oin chuckled, holding Bifur up.

 

“Same here,” Dwalin said dryly, patting Ori’s back. The younger man was getting very handsy.

 

“Right. Let’s congratulate the happy couple and we can go,” Oin said, giving Bifur a small shake.

 

Bifur hummed and wrapped an arm around Oin’s waist, standing up straighter. They made their slow, shaky way to the newlyweds, followed by Dwalin and Ori.

 

“I think we’ll be on our way now,” Oin said, shaking Bella and Bofur’s hands. “Congratulations and thank you for the invite.”

 

“Of course,” Bofur grinned, “Thank you for coming.” Bifur gave Bofur and Bella a huge, warm hug before shuffling back and giving the two a tired wave.

 

“Right. We’re off now,” Oin said as Bifur tucked himself against his side again. “Congratulations again.” They bid goodnight and Oin directed Bifur to their car.

 

Oin drove them home in silence. Bifur seemed to be a quiet, but happy drunk. Oin helped Bifur inside and to his bed.

 

“Will you be okay from now on?” Oin asked.

 

Bifur smiled and took his hand gently. His thumb rubbed over Oin’s knuckles and he laced their fingers.

 

Oin lifted his eyebrows. “I take that as a no.” He bent his knees to tug on Bifur’s tie, loosening it. Bifur’s hands move to Oin’s arms, caressing and feeling. Chaste. Oin undresses Bifur to his underwear and turns to leave, but a hand on his arm stops him.

 

Bifur stared at him for a long while, lips moving soundlessly. Oin gave a gentle smile.

 

“I’ll stay then, is that okay?” Bifur smiled tiredly. Oin started removing his suit too, hanging it neatly. When he was down to his underwear and undershirt he slipped into the bed, like he used to. Bifur immediately cuddled up to him, like he used to.

 

“Have you been having nightmares again?” Oin asked softly when they had settled.

 

Bifur shook his head, pulling back to look at Oin.

 

“Then what is it?” Oin inquired.

 

Bifur smiled again, moving his hand to Oin’s cheek, rubbing his thumb over Oin’s cheekbone. Oin was going to repeat his question but Bifur shuffled closer and brought their lips together. Just an innocent, dry touch of lips that drew back before Oin had the time to react.

 

By the time Oin got his brain back in gear, Bifur was asleep, snuggled against Oin’s chest again.

 

***

 

The next morning Bifur was already cooking breakfast when Oin got up.

 

“Good morning,” Oin said hesitantly. “Anything I could help with?”

 

Bifur turned to smile and shake his head. _Just sit down. I’ll take care of this._

 

Oin nodded and did as he was told. While Bifur was busy with breakfast he raked his brain for words. How could he possibly ask about last night?

 

Soon (way too soon, if you asked Oin), Bifur set a plate of fried eggs and bacon in front of him. Bifur sat down, digging into his own breakfast (beans on toast).

 

Oin cleared his throat. “Er… Last night…” he started hesitantly.

 

Bifur nodded. _I think we could stop our arrangement after this month._

 

Oin frowned. “If… if you’re sure?”

 

_I want you to stay, but you have to go._

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Bifur reached over the table and took Oin’s hand. His face was serious, but his eyes sparked with hope and fear.

 

“Oh,” Oin breathed softly.

 

Bifur took a deep breath.

 

“Stay,” he said slowly, the word dragging out like a heavy sack.

 

Oin stayed.


End file.
